1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light projecting toy for entertaining and exercising a pet. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable laser or LED pet toy projecting a laser or LED light beam of a predetermined object shape onto a floor or wall where the pet can engage the light object that moves randomly about in a generally non-linear pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art patents that show various laser and light emitting pet toys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,036 discloses inducing aerobic exercise in an unrestrained cat by moving a hand-held laser device that projects an invisible light onto a floor, wall or other opaque surface but is a totally manual device requiring the holder to develop irregular patterns of interest to the cat or other pet. The specification describes a laser to project a spot of light on the floor for cats to chase (Element 22 in FIG. 1; Column 2, Lines 45-49 for different shapes; Claims 1-3. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,780 discloses an entertainment device with the remote control projection and movement of a laser beam by a laser director that manipulates both the horizontal and vertical movement of the laser beam for diversion of a pet (Element 16 in FIGS. 1A, 1B; Claims 1, 2, 4-6, 8, 10-11 and 14-18). The problem with this pet toy is that it is worn around the neck of the cat or dog, which are notorious for pawing and biting off collars and other items attached to their necks. This would require the pet owner to generally be present at all times during the entertaining or exercising effort with the pet toy least it be damaged by the pet during its operation. Next, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0011243 discloses an interactive laser toy for exercising, entertaining and stimulating a pet with a dial to select an image to project that will stimulate a pet to exercise (Paragraphs [0002] and [0020]-[0023]; Claims 1-11, Element 4 in FIG. 2). The problem with this pet toy is similar to the one above where the pet owner needs to be present for this toy to be effective. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,844 discloses an interactive vibrating toy for play with a pet animal actuated by a sensor activating the toy to move when a pet approaches. The vibrating toy on a flexible wire is an interesting variation but does not constitute a light beam pet toy where random movement is most desired and is more of a mechanical toy from prior years.
Thus, the prior art light and mechanical toys all have various shortcomings that prevent the animal from being entertained and exercised without involvement by the pet owner except for U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,844 that includes a flexible wire, of preferably metal, that could possibly injury a pet that is too aggressive with this toy by the whipping wire coming in contact with certain body areas of the pet.
Therefore, pet owners who would like to exercise and entertain their pet when present or busy doing something else in the house might want to try a light emitting pet toy where the object that is chased by the pet is safe for the pet to play with so that the pet owner can be out of sight or otherwise engaged while their pet is playing. For example, the pet toy might include a light source from a laser or Light Emitting Diode (LED) to project the beam of light onto an opaque surface such as a floor, wall or some other object. The desired pet toy may have a manual mode were the light source is on but a motor in the toy is off so the pet owner creates the motion like shown in the '036 patent.
Next, the pet owners may want to exercise their pet only for a limited time with such a pet toy and so the pet toy may incorporate an automatic shut off whereby the toy automatically turns the unit off after a preset time adjustable by the pet owner. The toy might also have a built-in timer so the pet toy turns on/off automatically according to a timer, whereby the pet owner sets the time or times in preset intervals. Other means for turning on the pet toy, such as motion, light, heat or other type of sensors, are also practical with current known electronics.
The pet owner may also have a wireless connection to the pet toy via infrared or radio signals sent by a remote control, PDA, computer or even a signal from another similar equipped pet toy. A sophisticated sensor could also track and provide interaction with the pet by detecting the pet and then shining the light wherever the pet is not.
Various levels of feedback to the cat or other pet are possible too through various sounds and light adjustments. The pet toy might play a sound or adjust the light in response to the pet “catching” the light object. The toy could make a sound at startup or at play or at the end of the activity. The pet owner may include recordable voices of the pet owner or sounds that imitate the projected light object such as a mouse or bug.
Counters are also available for incorporation into the toy for keeping track of how many times the pet toy was used or turned on by either the pet owner or the pet and then have the tracking fed wirelessly into one's PDA or computer to log such events. The pet toy might even send a signal to the pet owner's cell phone, such as a text message, when their pet is playing with the toy, which can be very helpful if the pet owner is out of view of their pet but still wants feedback as to when their pet is exercising or being entertained.
The pet toy might also have a built-in night-light or other non-laser light such as an LED light within the pet toy. The pet toy that is mounted higher upon a counter might have a power source from an electrical outlet but may also include batteries that are disposable or rechargeable. Certain pet toys used in solariums or places near a window might have solar or other sources of energy that are particularly well suited for a certain pet toy. Moreover, the casing on the toy might be translucent allowing light to pass through the entire casing and not out just through an opening or clear lens. Especially, a solar powered toy may include the translucent case for light to hit solar cells within the pet toy to avoid damage to the solar cell by the pet.
The range of motion of the light for the toy is generally desirable to have the light move randomly in a 360-degree circle, elliptical or other predetermined paths.